Skelenny
Skelenny used to be the King of Monsters before Asgore was around. Some say that Skelenny was so powerful, he farted out Humans and Monsters one day when he was bored. These claims can't be confirmed by anyone, though. Personality "Skelenny has a great personality", says his previous romantic partners. Generally, Skelenny is playful, to the extent of some saying he's a bit immature, though with the power he has, he can afford to play around a little. With his great power, he's also pretty reckless, barely giving a crap if he destroys his most expensive thing. Despite that, though, when the time comes, Skelenny really does care about... uh, himself, and will quite easily, without mercy, defend himself if he feels he has to. He doesn't hold anyone else in as high regard as he does himself, because he feels all who are weaker are inferior, and since everyone is weaker than him, they are all inferior, obviously. Appearance Skelenny resembles a monster who is currently alive, that being Sans, though it's not known if the two are connected. Skelenny's attire too, is similar, if not identical to Sans', wearing a unzipped jacket, along with shorts and slippers. Skelenny decided to wear clothes like this because they were easy to find, and the shorts are both comfy and easy to wear. He also permanently has his signature "Skelenny Smile" on him 24/7/365. This smile is a show of power that shows he is very powerful, as anyone who tries to do the Skelenny smile without having sufficient DETERMINATION will be unable to do it just right, and will always have that one detail wrong that will anger them for a long time. He also has black eyebrows that he can summon and de-summon at will. When he was the King, he wore basically the same stuff, though also had a crown and a red cape. Exactly why he had this, except to look more cool, is unknown. History No one knows how old Skelenny is, some say he was the first monster, some say he was the second but killed the first in order to make it look like he was the first. In any case, Skelenny has been around for longer than anyone can remember. He remembers meeting Humans for the first time, and laughing at them because they didn't have any fur, though he soon remembered he didn't have any, either, so instead chose to laugh at them for a different reason: the fact that their bones were covered by skin. Various skirmishes between Humans and Monsters occurred when Skelenny was in charge. He enjoyed them, though soon became bored of the Humans' boring strategies. He left all Monsters in the hands of the most respectable person he know, Asgore, and left in search of new adventure. No one saw Skelenny for a long, long time. Some say he was trapped in the Underground, but escaped the barrier, others say he was one of the ones who ''made ''the barrier. In any case, it's rumored that Skelenny still lives, though exactly where is known to no one. He is often seen both in the Underground and on the surface, but no one knows who he is anymore, with the exception of Asgore. Asgore is afraid of Skelenny's power, and wouldn't hesitate to hand the throne back to him, should he ask. But Skelenny doesn't want the throne, what Skelenny wants is something more... He wants to find the truth about his past, and why he was created, thus leading into the gritty Undertale spinoff "Skelenny the Skeleton", featuring guns and the overuse of the word "Damn". (Please note that "Skelenny the Skeleton" is most likely non-canon) At one time, Skelenny got amnesia and began studying through many things. He soon learned how to travel dimensions, and found the Undertale RP Wiki chat, where he got stuck with a certain other dimensional traveler. He now makes his living there as an emote, though isn't afraid to help out with some of the roleplays that go on, "help out" being a loose term here. Then he went to Undertail RP wikia, to remember the past, the past being that he was a Human who escaped MANY NSFW things in this life. Battle At first, Skelenny's battle is ''very ''similar to Sans', with the only difference being that he doesn't use Sans' "Strongest attack" right at the beginning. Soon, after about 4 or 5 turns, Skelenny will realize that the Player is quite the bit more powerful than he imagined. He will quickly grow his eyebrows, and this is when the REAL battle begins. He will continue using attacks similar to Sans', but will mess with the Player in many ways. He can swap around the FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY boxes to his own will, sometimes making it annoying for the player to select what they want. Inside the menus, he can also mess with things there too. He can mess with CHECK and PERSUADE in the ACT menu, mess with the Player's items by dropping them during/before the battle, and even make it almost impossible to hit him by messing with the Player's "Fight cursor(s)". After Sparing him, Skelenny will realize the Player's true power, and give them his phone number. At this point, he can be called to activate a "Boss Rush", where the Player will fight Skelenny using the attacks of other Bosses the player has encountered. The player cannot die here, and will instead wake up in Papyrus' bed, with him telling the Player he found them outside in the cold. If the Player defeats Skelenny with force, he marvels at how someone could defeat him with such ease, before turning to dust. If the player defeats him before facing Sans, Sans will be much powered up, telling the player that he sensed someone important being defeated. Sans will now have 2 ATK and 2 DEF.